


Hush

by msgenevieve



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Art, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgenevieve/pseuds/msgenevieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma loves her parents, she really does, but right now, she wants nothing more than to have a realm or two between them, if only for one afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

~*~

 

“Damn it.” 

“What?”

She untangles herself from his arms (no mean feat given their current naked and breathless status) and scrambles to her feet.  Late afternoon sunshine is pouring through her undrawn curtains, inspiring her to pick up a blanket that’s already been flung off her bed - seriously? – and wraps it around herself before creeping to her window to avoid flashing the entire neighbourhood.  Below in the street, she sees David’s truck turning into their drive. “They’re home.”

Propping himself up on one elbow, he regards her lazily from the bed.  “And?”

_And I cannot be caught having sex with Captain Hook by my parents under their roof because I would never, ever hear the end of it._ “You’re kidding me, right?”

“Not at all.”  He swings his legs over the side of the bed, and saunters towards her, apparently completely unconcerned by the fact he’s naked in her bedroom in the middle of the afternoon and her parents have no concept of personal space or privacy.  She does her best not to stare, but as always when it comes to him, she’s fighting a losing battle. “You’ve locked the door, have you not?”

“Yes, but-“

Smiling, he slips one arm around her waist, reaching up with his hooked hand and tugs her curtains closed with two quick flicks of his wrist.  “Then what the Prince and your lovely mother don’t know won’t hurt them.”

She opens her mouth to protest, but his arm tightens around her waist, bringing her flush against him.  The cool metal of his hook dances across her hip, then she feels the sensation of the blanket slowly slipping lower down her back.  The crisp hair on his bare chest teases her breasts as he slowly rocks his hips against hers, the rigid thrust of his erection rubbing between her legs, and she is starting to think that they can get away with this, because  _God –_

He’s turning her away from the window now, drawing her back towards the bed. At the sound of the front door slamming shut downstairs, though, she dredges up her last scrap of willpower, literally digging her heels into the wooden floor. “Wait, I can’t, not when they might hear-” 

“Then I suggest you keep quiet, love,” he murmurs as his hand slides down, down, down, finding the slick heat between her legs with devastating accuracy.  “If you can manage it, of course.”

His long, clever fingers slide a little deeper, and she presses her face into the crook of his neck, choking out a half-hearted protest against his shoulder.   “Bastard.”

“My parents may have been painfully mismatched, but they were legally wed, I assure you,” he murmurs in her ear, his teeth nipping at her lobe.  “But I suspect you weren’t being quite that literal.”

The next few moments are a blur of his mouth and his hand and the pleasure welling up inside her, and all she can do is hang on.  The blanket long gone, she tangles her hands in his hair and clutches at his shoulders, her legs growing more unsteady with every new wave of sensation. When her release finally hits her, his mouth covers hers in a hard, hot kiss, muffling her sharp cry, stealing the sound of her pleasure even as she shakes and arches against him.

Afterwards, she leans into the solid heat of him, panting, her chin resting on his shoulder.  He presses a kiss to the hollow of her throat, his words a soft whisper against her skin.  “See? Quiet as a church mouse, love.”

“Emma, are you home?”

Emma holds his gaze with hers as she raises her voice to answer her mother. “Just taking a nap.”  Putting her hand flat in the middle of his chest, she shoves him backwards onto the bed.  He hits the mattress with a soft ‘oof’, sprawling on his back, and she doesn’t bother hiding her predatory smile.   _Your turn,_ she mouths, and his eyes darken with a hunger that makes her insides curl.

“Everything okay?”

_God, Mary Margaret._   Emma loves her parents, she really does, but right now, she wants nothing more than to have a realm or two between them, if only for one afternoon.  “All good. I’ll be down soon.”

She and Hook stare at each other as her mother’s footsteps move away from the bedroom door, followed by the muffled sound of conversation downstairs.  Without a word, Emma puts one knee on the bed, her eyes never leaving his face as she straddles him.  “Now then, Captain,” she whispers as she dances her hips against his, smiling at the strangled noise that catches in his throat. Still smiling, she slides down his body, down down down until her hands are gripping his thighs.  She brushes her cheek against the silky length of his erection, inhaling the rich, spicy scent of him, her smile widening as realisation dawns in his bright blue eyes. “Let’s see how quiet  _you_  can be, shall we?”

 

~*~

 


End file.
